To punish Boruto
by LetThemHaveGermanRumCake
Summary: In which Boruto feels guilt about cheating and goes to his father. Contains parental spanking.


**To punish Boruto**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any part or parts of the Naruto universe nor the characters. If I did this would be cannon and I could actually draw.**

 **Warnings: parental spanking and mentions to another spanking.**

 **Enjoy.**

Boruto felt only nervousness as he stood in front of the door to the hokage's office, wondering where the resolve he had felt earlier had gone to. Ever since getting caught cheating by his father in the Chῡnin exams, he had felt oddly bad about the whole thing. Especially after the events that happened shortly after he had tried telling himself that it didn't matter, he was forgiven, and he had done more that enough in return.

However the grief had still clung to him. He had resolved the night before that he would talk to his father about it. He was the one who had caught him, and he could only hope that his father would be able to help him out. His father had not returned home the night before howver, and today he found himself heading to his father's office.

He didn't know why he had decided this, he wasn't sure what (if anything) could be done. He sighed, a long and deep exhalation of air, before knocking on the door.

"Enter." That was definitely his father's voice, though it sounded tired and worn out, probably from a long night with minimal sleep. He could feel himself blushing in slight shame as he pushed the door to the office open, his father looking at him. There was also another man there, a ANBU officer, but he didn't look at the boy.

"I um, was wondering if I could talk to you. Alone that is, please." It had been a long time since he had said that word to his father, 'please', and it felt awkward on his tongue.

With a nod from the older blonde, the officer left, closing the door behind him. For some reason Boruto only felt claustrophobic at the thought. His eyes trailed up to the equally blue orbs of his father, who was now leaning on his elbows on the desk. "What's up, Boruto?"

Said child shifted his weight between his feet, visibly swaying. "Well um... That is to say..."

Seeing this was apparently something highly serious, Naruto leaning back, sitting at his full height. "Is something wrong?"

"Sort of..."

"Sort of how? I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem Boruto."

The genin sucked in a breath before saying, in a rather rushed voice, "IstillfeelreallybadabouttheexamsandI'mnotsurewhattodo!"

Naruto blinked in confusion, trying to keep up with the words but failing miserably. "Can you say that again, perhaps a bit slower?"

Boruto's eyes seemed ready to bore holes into the ground as he clenched his fists. "I-I feel bad still, about the exams. I'm not sure what to do about it..."

Naruto's shoulders relaxed somewhat and he gave a small smile. "I see."

Boruto looked up at him, eyes glistening with what could very easily become tears. "I was, well I was hoping you could help... I mean, if that's possible that is. /i just-"

"I understand Boruto, calm down. It sounds to me, as if you feel you still require punishment for it. Correct?"

Boruto wasn't really sure if that was what it was, but it sounded correct. Still though, he didn't think scrubbing hokage monument, or running laps around the village was going to make him feel any better about this. "I'm not quite sure dad."

"I think, if your really feeling bad, it will help you Boruto. Do you trust me on this?" Somewhere in the back of Boruto's head he wondered why his father was even offering, he was the one who had come in and begun bugging him. Nonetheless he gave a small nod.

Naruto nodded standing up and reaching to untie his hokage cloak. "Do you remember what I did after you decided to paint on the hokage monument?"

Boruto stiffened at this. He indeed remembered what he did, and how much trouble he'd had sitting down for the rest of the week. He didn't want to repeat that lesson, but is Naruto thought that it would make this horrid feeling go away, and clear his nights of nightmares about the disappointment in his father's face, he would try.

Naruto nodded at him, noting his slight discomfort at the memory, and sat back down, now free of his cloak. "Come here then Boruto." He gestured over, though not forcefully. This was definitely one thing he had to do completely by himself, in person, and thoroughly.

The younger blonde hesitated for a moment, before walking over briskly to stand beside his father. He deserved this, and he wasn't going to fight it. Not to mention, he was a ninja. He could handle something like a spanking, without getting scared and running off like a child.

He was carefully led over his father's black clad knees, the light tile of the hogake's office directly in front of his face. He was shifted about for a moment before an arm wrapped around his waist, and he heard his father's voice above him.

"Are you ready Boruto?" Naruto had one arm holding Boruto loosely to his stomach, his other hand resting lightly on the seat of his pants. The blonde boy gave a weak 'yeah' in response and he lifted his hand. He brought it down, slightly cupped, on the right side of the child's bottom, getting a squeak in response. He had cupped his hand so that there would be more noise than actual pain, as he remembered Kakashi doing on a number of occasions when he was around the same age.

Yeah, he got spanked as a genin. What of it?

Boruto gasped and wiggled through the first twelve, but even he could already figure out that his dad was holding back. The last time this had happened he had been crying by this time, and his butt had felt like somebody had performed a fireball jutsu on it.

He didn't say anything, but it must have shown in the way he fidgeted, because he heard a sigh above him. Before he could question the sound a much harsher slap popped against his butt, and his words were reduced to a pained squeak. That one had actually hurt.

As another one landed he bit his lip, swearing to himself he wouldn't cry, he had earned this punishment and he wouldn't allow himself to complain, or god forbid, start begging.

This resolve lasted for nearly a minute under the painful onslaught, tears pricking the back of his eyes. His lip felt raw from running it between his teeth, and finally letting go of the soft pink flesh he let out a cry.

"Boruto, why am I spanking you?"

The blonde child stiffened over his lap, remembering this from last time. No matter how bad he felt about it, admitting his mistake was possibly worse that being punished for it.

"Because -ow!- because I cheated -ah!- on the chūnin exams -itai!- I'm sorry!"

"That's right, and why is that bad?"

"Owie- Because if I cheat -not so hard!- if I cheat then -ack- then I'm not proving my true -ow- worth as a ninja!"

"Good, almost done then." Naruto paused to rub Borutos back soothingly for a minute before tipping him toward on his knees and spanking his sit spots and upper thighs. Boruto squealed as this area was given attention, kicking his legs slightly."owwwww, I'm sorry daddy! That hurts!"

Naruto didn't comment on being called daddy, though he did chuckle in his head at the second statement, met with the equally amused bark of laughter from Kyuubi. "It wouldn't be punishment if it didn't hurt."

"Itai! Please, I'm sorry, stop spanking meeeeee!" Boruto felt stupid, but it seemed he couldn't stop the words from coming out. He really was sorry, and he really did want the spanking to stop. Tears ran down his face as he cried, though deep inside he felt quite a bit better, knowing that when he was let up his infraction would truly be forgiven.

Naruto only smacked the boys thighs a total of twenty times, before helping the crying boy up to sit in his lap. The boys cries picked up for a moment as his butt settled on Naruto's legs, and he clung to his fathers shirt, wrinkling the fabric. Naruto rubbed his hand up and down Boruto's back, whispering soothing words and using the boys nickname from when he was a young child. "It's okay kit, your alright now. Your forgiven, it's in the past,"

Boruto slowly calmed down until he was only sniffling, the occasional hiccup shaking his small frame. Naruto remembered being in the same position after the last time, and marveled at how much Boruto had grown both physically and mental since then.

"It was very brave of you to come to me kit, I'm proud of you."

The young ninja blushed and nodded, enjoying his fathers warmth. Out of all his fathers punishments he hated this one the most, but the aftercare wasn't that bad.

End.


End file.
